Cincuenta maneras de vivir
by Hagastian
Summary: Cincuenta formas de ver la relación entre España y Lovino. Cincuenta formas de ser y de amar entre un español y un italiano. Tabla Genérica de la comunidad una frase. España/Italia del Sur.


**Advertencias: **Shonen-ai. Yaoi. Lime. Algo de violencia, pero no mucha.

**Palabras: **1741.

* * *

**·**

**Cincuenta maneras de vivir**

******·**

******

* * *

  
**

**16. Debilidad**

Antonio cayó al suelo, ebrio como nunca antes había estado frente a Lovino; el italiano vio como gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y con lentitud se acercó a él, abrazándole para reconfortarlo.

**17. Lágrimas**

Y Antonio lloró en los pequeños brazos, descargando su dolor, explicando entre sollozos e hipidos la causa de su pena.

**01. Consuelo**

Lovino sabía que habían días en los que no podía molestar a Antonio con payasadas, porque el español le había confesado una noche, completamente ebrio, que esos días eran cuando sus hijos latinoamericanos cumplían años y él no podía asistir a esas celebraciones porque sus cumpleaños eran los días en los que se habían independizado de él.

**04. Dolor**

Cuando el español le confesó aquello, Lovino no supo que pensar, aunque admitió —mientras Antonio le abrazaba con fuerza, buscando algo de refugio para la pena que sentía— que al español no le venía para nada ese rostro anegado en lágrimas.

**20. Libertad**

—Aún me duele que mis hijos se haya separado de mi… —murmuró entre los brazos del pequeño italiano, con el corazón nublado de dolor.

**05. Patatas**

—Que no te agrade Alemania no significa que no puedas comer patatas —le había dicho Antonio con una sonrisa boba, haciéndole fruncir el ceño con fuerza.

**06. Lluvia**

Lovino cerró los ojos, sintiendo el agua del cielo mojarle el cuerpo; en momentos así extrañaba los días soleados y brillantes que siempre estaban presentes en la casa de Antonio.

**07. Chocolate**

Antonio se levantó temprano ese catorce de febrero y fue a buscar el diario de ese día, pero no encontró exactamente el diario; sino que afuera, en el piso había una caja de chocolates a nombre de Lovino.

**08. Felicidad**

Sobra decir que ese día, Antonio tuvo una de las sonrisas más enamoradizas y brillantes que había portado nunca.

**09. Teléfono**

— ¿Lovino? ¡No importa cuántas veces me cuelgues, igual seguiré marcando para saludarte por tu cumpleaños!

**10. Oídos**

El italiano cortó el teléfono por décima vez aquel día, no es que le molestara que Antonio le llamase para saludarle por su cumpleaños, pero ¡Ya estaba harto de las palabras amorosas y llenas de azúcar que le decía a larga distancia; y para empeorarlo todo, era como si se las susurrara al oído en persona!

**03. Suave**

Los brazos de Antonio le tomaron y lo estrujaron con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho y murmurando palabras bobas y rosas en su oído; Lovino se arrancaría la lengua antes de admitir que le gustaba un poco esa sensación.

**15. Tacto**

Eran los toques, Lovino estaba seguro que eran los condenados toques que Antonio le daba en cada parte desnuda de su cuerpo que lo hacía rogarle por más, que bajará hasta su miembro el muy maldito...

**11. Nombre**

—Di mi nombre… —murmuró cerca de su oído con sensualidad, sintiendo el temblor excitante del italiano debajo suyo; Lovino no tardó en responderle, envuelto en el placer de ser tocado por sus manos en sus regiones vitales.

**12. Sensual**

Y el tono ronco del italiano fue suficiente para hacerlo sucumbir a la lujuria, al placer y al deseo de años de hacerlo suyo, de tomarlo con fuerza contra una pared; nadie podría resistirse a esa voz, grave, hermosa y perfecta…

**02. Beso**

Los labios españoles sabían a tomate cuando se apretaron con fuerza en su boca, jadeó con fuerza, sintiendo como era llevado a algún lugar desconocido mientras una mano escurridiza subía por su cabeza, queriendo alcanzar su rulo…

**13. Muerte**

Lovino se sentía desfallecer con cada beso que Antonio le daba y con la fuerza absolutamente mortal que las manos españolas ejercían contra su miembro, empujándolo a la locura, al deseo y no pudieron evitar, entre jadeos, caer al piso.

**14. Sexo**

¡Divina sensación! Las estocadas fuertes y los movimientos bruscos eran suficientes para despertar a España completa, pero no les importaba, lo único importante era como Antonio penetraba a Lovino con rudeza y éste gemía sin contenerse a cada instante.

**18. Velocidad**

Y el ritmo aumentaba, más, más, más; las palabras se perdían en la garganta y la vista se llenaba de puntitos de colores, arrastrándolos a un mundo de desenfreno y locura idónea.

**19. Viento**

Antonio cerró los ojos y se hundió en el asiento copiloto del auto ¡Cómo era posible que Lovino manejara de esa forma tan, tan, demente!

**21. Vida**

Si bien no sabía cuando morirían, ambos aprovechaban cada instante juntos como si fuera el último; el español manifestándolo más que el italiano, claramente.

**22. Celos**

Lovino jamás admitiría que la primera corrida de toros que vio, experimentó una sensación desagradable al escuchar a todas esas féminas gritar por el amor del español, amor que sólo le pertenecía a él.

**23. Manos**

Antonio lo empujó con fuerza, tirándolo contra las hojas que tanto trabajo le había costado juntar; aunque después, culpable, el español le tendió la mano para levantarlo.

**24. Gusto**

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el tomate? —Cuestionó con evidente curiosidad, Antonio le miró antes de acariciarle la cabeza, pero nunca le respondió.

**25. Devoción**

La primera vez que llegó a aquella enorme casa española, Lovino se sorprendió de ver tantas figuras religiosas ¡Si incluso Antonio tenía un pequeño altar en su alcoba!

**26. Siempre**

—Siempre estaré aquí —murmuró en su oído antes de verlo partir rumbo a Italia, a la unificación con su hermano menor.

**27. Sangre**

El español limpió con algodón una herida que Lovino se había hecho en la frente por estar jugando en el patio de la casa.

**28. Enfermedad**

Lo vio acostado, con la fiebre haciéndole delirar con un pasado donde era el dueño del mundo y Lovino decidió de la nada ir en busca de un banquillo, lo colocó al lado de la cama de Antonio y se quedó toda la noche allí, en vela.

**29. Melodía**

Y cuando despertó, acostado en la misma cama en la que la noche anterior Antonio estaba, fue capaz de escuchar al español cantando en la ventana; le preguntó que hacía en pie, pero el muchacho estaba completamente ensimismado y Lovino, sin quererlo, se quedó escuchando.

**30. Estrella**

— ¡Mira Lovi! —Exclamó Antonio tomando el brazo del italiano, arrastrándolo en contra de su voluntad a la ventana del cuarto—. ¡Es una estrella, pidamos un deseo para nuestra felicidad, juntos!

**31. Hogar**

La primera vez que llegó al hogar de Antonio, se impresionó con el enorme espacio del hogar, pero después, cuando fue declarado prácticamente el sirviente de la casa, quiso quemarla.

**32. Confusión**

Vivir con Antonio no era fácil, habían veces en las que la forma de ser del español le hacían querer arrancarle la cabeza, pero otras, le gustaba que de cierta manera le mimara tanto, aunque claro está, eso no lo reconocería jamás.

**33. Miedo**

La vez en que Turquía lo tomó, Lovino tuvo miedo de muchas cosas, pero esperaba, en su interior, que Antonio fuera a rescatarlo.

**34. Rayo**

Eran luces brillantes, claras y hermosas que aquella noche iluminaban el cielo; y Lovino las miraba embelesado porque le gustaba, en cambio, Antonio estaba adentro, durmiendo.

**35. Lazos**

Sabía, aunque estuvieran separados, se gritaran cosas y se maldijeran hasta la muerte (en realidad, Lovino hacía todo eso…) ambos tenían un lazo irrompible, que los unía y los hacía buscarse en las tardes de soledad.

**36. Mercado**

Antonio iba cargado de mercadería, sus brazos se balanceaban para intentar abarcarlo todo y su lado Lovino caminaba tranquilo; el español le dijo que si podía ayudarlo, pero Lovino se hizo como el que no escuchaba.

**37. Tecnología**

Cuando el primer celular llegó a las manos de Antonio, éste no tardó en comprar otro para Lovino y llenarle así su casilla de mensajes con palabras azucaradas; el italiano no tardó en tirar ese celular por la ventana.

**38. Regalo**

—Toma —dijo Lovino arrojando un paquete en las piernas de Antonio, éste sonrió bobamente—. Feliz cumpleaños, idiota.

**39. Sonrisa**

Ante eso, Antonio sonrió aún más, pareciendo un sol, Lovino sólo desvió la vista; ligeramente avergonzado.

**40. Inocencia**

Lovino no era como su hermano, no tenía esa aura infinita de inocencia que llegaba a ser estúpida; Lovino era todo lo contrario, pero Antonio no cambiaría al muchacho por nada, le gustaba ese comportamiento, desde siempre había sido así.

**41. Conclusión**

Sus vidas eran infinitas, por lo tanto, era imposible pensar que algún día sus relaciones terminarían.

**42. Nubes**

Lovino era pequeño y estaba siendo estrujado por los grandes brazos de Antonio, éste trataba por todos los medios de hacerle ver las figuras que las nubes formaban para ellos aquella tarde; pero Lovino no prestaba atención a eso, estaba más ocupado en respirar el poco aire que podía coger para no morir a causa de Antonio.

**43. Cielo**

Aquella noche, cuando ambos terminaron entregados a sus bajos instintos, amándose con locura y pasión demencial; escondidos entre los campos de tomate que el español tenía en su casa, la única manta que tenían y el único testigo de su desenfreno fue el cielo nocturno.

**44. Paraíso**

No era exactamente el Edén, pero la casa del español era (después de varios años) agradable y soportable, más por la compañía que por el lugar, en realidad; pero claro está, Lovino no reconocería jamás eso.

**45. Infierno**

Los besos en su piel eran como el fuego más grande, las caricias en su espalda escocían y ardían cuando después de varias copas de ginebra, Antonio perdía el control de sí y lo acorralaba en una pared, dispuesto completamente a amarlo.

**46. Sol**

— ¿De verdad que el sol nunca se pone en tu reino, Antonio? —Cuestionó Lovino con escepticismo.

**47. Luna**

Años después, el español le dijo al italiano que aquellos tiempos de sol eterno habían terminado.

**48. Ondas**

En venganza por tenerlo todo el día ordenando (o vagueando más bien) por la casa, Lovino empujó a Antonio en la fuente que allí había.

**49. Pelo**

El italiano miró su cabello en el espejo, fijándose especialmente en aquel extraño mechón que sobresalía, hace unos días Antonio lo había agarrado de improviso y no fue capaz de negarse al mar placentero de sensaciones que le invadió; para sí, quiso que aquello volviera a ocurrir.

**50. Supernova**  
Lovino miró desde la casa de Antonio, como abajo, en el resto de país se libraba una batalla; el fuego, las explosiones y los gritos le calaban en lo más profundo; y si eso no fuera peor, Antonio estaba allá abajo, luchando, sólo esperaba que ese idiota regresara, se lo había prometido.

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales:**

Estas frases son mi tabla de la comunidad de livejournal, una frase. Están desordenadas porque algunas formaban una historia, mientras que otras no. Espero que eso no haya sido molestia.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
